Cellulose, which is an abundant natural raw material, is a polysaccharide consisting of a linear chain of several hundreds to ten thousand linked D-glucose units. Cellulose fibers can be refined with a refiner or a grinder to produce refined cellulose material, for example fibril cellulose material. Typically, the production of refined cellulose material, especially fibril cellulose material, requires a significant amount of beating energy. Therefore, there may be an efficiency problem in the fibril cellulose production.
Due to the above mentioned problem, it has been found to be beneficial to add some compounds to increase the efficiency of the refining step of the cellulosic material production. However, there is still a need for a new solution for increasing the efficiency of the cellulose material production.